


Jacket

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Staying overnight, leaving clothes behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles wakes up and knows something has been left behind.





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This makes a 15 updates for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

It was still there. Stiles knew it with every fiber of his being without opening his eyes, like a sense of something was going to happen or knowing some jerk-face was going to try and screw them all to kingdom come because they believed they were better, or something. It happened a lot. But this wasn’t a sense of impending doom and blood. This was something small. Well, large-sized, crafted for someone who was built, masculine, and it was a sign that it was definitely not a dream.

Stiles opened his eyes and landed on Derek’s leather jacket that sat draped over his computer chair, where it had been since Derek had arrived last night. He may not have been here, in Stiles’s room right now, could have even left, but that jacket - it was a sign - a promise that he would be back. And not just to slink in late at night to grab it, but to see Stiles. He wasn’t sure how he knew that’s what it was, but he knew it, as sure as he’d known when he first saw Derek in the preserve for the first time since he was a kid and knew that he was into him, in a way more sexually than he had ever been about Lydia.

Stiles wanted to go over to the jacket and just inhale the scent that was Derek, that woodland musk coupled with simply the smell of Derek… he found himself standing from his bed when his cell beeped with a message alert, and he opened immediately.

 

_From SourWolf : Hope you’re awake now. I’ll be back tonight. Just sorting out some things, and I’m free for dinner if you’re interested. I trust you with my jacket, as I trust you with the rest of me. That’s a promise._

 

Stiles smiled and tapped out a reply to confirm for dinner, clocking the time and knew he was going to waste his summer away before college, and he was okay with that if it meant late nights with Derek and morning messages. Stiles realised there was a lot he would do for Derek Hale and that stupidly brilliant leather jacket.


End file.
